Prisoner Of WarOr Not?
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Summary: At the battle of Fan Castle, Guan Yu falls to Wei's army. However, Guan Suo stays behind to fight them while his siblings help their father escape. Jia Xiu decides that it would be better to leave such a promising warrior alive, and instead of killing him he takes him captive. Upon arrival to Wei, Suo catches the eye of Guo Jia. Will this time in Wei be good or bad?
1. Battle Lost (or Won)?

**Prisoner Of War…Or Not?**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Dynasty Warriors' or any of its' characters. They belong to Koei, so leave me alone already!

A/N: So, I've decided to put 'Dimensions Crossed' on hold until I get some damn feedback and this idea popped into my head. I figured it might be nice to try my hand at this pairing because it's not on the site yet (makes me wanna cry), and hopefully someone will find this pairing to be as interesting as I have. So, no more stalling- time to get down to it!

**Summary: At the battle of Fan Castle, Guan Yu falls to Wei's army. However, Guan Suo stays behind to fight them while his siblings help their father escape. Jia Xiu decides that it would be better to leave such a promising warrior alive, and instead of killing him he takes him captive. Upon arrival to Wei, Suo catches the eye of Guo Jia. Will this time in Wei be good or bad for Guan Suo?**

***Flashback/Memories**

*"Talking"

*'_Thinking'_

**Ch.1- Battle Lost (or Won)?**

Fan Castle, it stood as a nearly unsurmountable landmark in the territory between Wei and Shu. A truly formidable and glorious architectural edifice, it would serve as a wonderful strategic outpost…if not for the fact that it had been flooded at this very moment and its occupants were fleeing like birds from a forest.

Yes, fleeing- that is what Guan Yu and his 3 children were doing at the moment. The second eldest son, Guan Ping, had been slain inside the castle while fighting with Wen Chou so that his family could escape to the safety of Shu.

However, it seemed that fate had deemed it necessary to impede their escape as several arrows had stopped them in their tracks. Surrounding them were roughly 50 Wei soldiers including their strategist Jia Xiu. He merely smirked at the so-called 'God of War' and his offspring, knowing each of them were powerful fighters. He couldn't let any of them walk away from this battle alive, Cao Cao would be greatly disappointed by such a failure, therefor it was vitally important to kill them all right here at the castle- or at the very least Guan Yu.

"Well Guan Yu, the time has come for you to fall here at Fan Castle. Say goodbye to your children, for this will be your last time seeing them alive! Troops, attack!"

Guan Yu steeled himself for a fight, but was surprised when his 3rd son, Guan Suo stepped forward to challenge the enemy.

"Xing, YinPing, get father out of here! I'll hold them off for as long as it takes you all to escape!"

The two just stood there shocked at hearing their brother declare such a thing, Suo would never be able to fight them all off alone- he was either being very strategic or very stupid.

"Absolutely not, Suo! You can't fight them all off by yourself- let one of us help you!"

"Please, brother- we've already lost Ping, we won't lose you too!"

"Your brother and sister are right Suo, you mustn't be too hasty- especially against a group of this size. We must fall back for now!"

Guan Suo, for as long as he could remember, had always been told to 'fall back' or stay behind, never really getting a chance to show what he could do or how capable he was on the battlefield. Normally, his family would be right and he'd retreat until further notice.

But not this time. He was going to make his own choice for once in his life, regardless of what the outcome would be.

"Sorry, father. This time, I will not listen to any of you and fall back…I want to show you what I'm capable of and make my own choice. Please, tell Master Liu Bei that I am sorry for not returning along with you and will rejoin you as soon as I am able. Now, get out of here- all of you, return to Shu while I hold them back!"

Before Guan Yu could protest and tell his son to listen to him, a rain of arrows began coming down upon them. They really had no choice but to listen to Suo and escape without him.

Guan Xing merely nodded in understanding, flashing his younger brother a smile before he deflected the arrows and began forcing his father and sister to run off with him.

"Alright Suo, you'd better keep your word and come back alive!"

Guan Suo just smiled before returning his attention back to the 50 soldiers surrounding him and charged at them, nunchaku armed and ready to beat the enemy back.

After what felt like forever, Guan Suo had only eliminated around 30 soldiers before he fell back onto his ass in exhaustion. The remaining troops had their weapons focused on him as Jia Xiu smiled down at him in victory. The young warrior had proven to be just as capable and cunning as his father, but his desire to stay behind to let them escape proved to be his downfall in the end.

Guan Suo just sat there with a defiant look on his face and ambition burning brightly in his chocolate orbs.

Ambition, the very quality that Cao Cao and the entirety of the Wei Empire was something that they prided themselves on greatly.

"Go ahead, kill me- you've already beaten me with numbers alone so why not follow through to the end?!"

Jia Xiu held his sword to the young boy's throat as a gesture of humiliation and superiority. True, he could just kill the boy and end things right there, but Jia Xiu was well known for recognizing potential in others whether they were warriors or strategists and this boy had potential in varying degrees. Perhaps instead of killing him as the boy had pleaded, maybe there was a greater purpose for him in the end…perhaps as a trophy signifying Cao Cao's victory against Shu?

Because in the end, there were many different types of battles and a near infinite number of ways to win them.

"No, you're far too talented to just be discarded like an empty bottle of wine. I have a better use for you, Guan Suo of the Shu Empire. Troops!"

Guan Suo did not like where this was going and visibly tensed up when he saw more soldiers appear. Leave it to the Wei army to have more soldiers on hand, and these ones had ropes with them.

"Tie him up and put him in the carriage, we're heading home. Tell Lord Cao Cao that this battle is ours, and that we have a nice consolation prize for him."

"Yes sir!"

Guan Suo had begun seriously regretting staying behind to let his family escape, because he certainly hadn't expected this to happen.

Then again, maybe this would prove fruitful as he was put into the carriage and the doors were locked up.

Guan Suo took one final glance at Fan Castle…the place where he'd fallen alone as he felt the carriage start retreating from the battlefield and fell asleep while it took him to his new home for however long he'd be kept there.

T.B.C.- Well, here's the first chapter. It's setting the stage for the rest of the story to follow, the next chapter has the first ever official meeting between Guan Suo and Guo Jia so stick around for the next chapters!


	2. Tears

**Prisoner Of War…Or Not?**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Dynasty Warriors' or any of its' characters. They belong to Koei, so leave me alone already!

A/N: Well, here's Ch.2! As you may already know from the previous chapter, poor Guan Suo is now Wei's prisoner! I've also decided to throw in some Guan XingxZhang Bao to help liven things up a bit, but the main pairing is Guan SuoxGuo Jia. Hope that satisfies all you yaoi freaks out there who are looking for something new, because this is as new with this title as I can get! Anyway, time to start this off from when the Guan clan arrives back in Shu- enjoy!

**Ch.2- Tears**

Liu Bei stood at the gates to his castle, his eyes trained on the horizon. He desperately wanted to believe his brothers were returning safely, hoping to the gods that they were alive and on their way back. Zhao Yun watched his Master silently, he knew that now was not the time to say anything that might make him angry. They were about to give up until Guan Yu stumbled towards the castle with both of his children, all of them alive.

Wait…_both_ of his children? As far as anyone within Shu knew, the great General had 4 children- had something happened at Fan Castle?

"Brother, what has happened? Why aren't all of you here?!"

Guan Yu was having a hard time relaying the tragic news to his brother Liu Bei. Losing a child to death was near unavoidable in these chaotic times, but to lose two in one battle? That was enough to destroy the Great War God in front of them all.

"Guan Ping…was slain while fighting with Wen Chou. Guan Suo…stayed behind while we escaped." Liu Bei was nearly in tears at the news, hearing of Ping's death was indeed tragic…but losing two children in one day was unbearable to even think about.

Liu Bei had some of his soldiers help his brother to his feet while Xing just walked off silently and left them all standing there, he needed some time to himself. As he walked through the Shu main camp, he came face to face with Zhang Bao as he was exiting a tent.

"Hey Xing, how'd the battle go? Did you guys win?"

Xing just stood in front of the boy he'd come to care for as a best friend during the 2 years that he'd known him, not saying anything at all and staring at the ground. This made his dear friend worry as he felt Bao's strong yet gentle hand grasp his shoulder lightly while the other grasped his chin somewhat firmly which forced him to look at Zhang Bao, and he ended up staring into his dark amber eyes.

"What happened?"

"My brothers…they're gone."

"What do you mean?" Zhang Bao asked confusedly.

"Guan Ping is dead. And Suo…he…"

"He what? What happened to Guan Suo?!"

"He stayed behind to fight off the enemy while we escaped, he was outnumbered…and yet he insisted on holding them back."

Zhang Bao couldn't bear to see his friend so broken, so he just held him close as he felt the tears come unrestrained…he didn't care that his clothes were getting wet right now, his friend needed him in this time of despair.

"(sobbing) I should have stayed with him, Zhang Bao! I never should have left him all alone like that!"

Zhang Bao said nothing, instead he just ran his hand through Xing's feather-soft locks in a soothing manner as he too cried for the loss that was shaking his friend to his very core. They stayed like this for several moments before the two of them retreated to Zhang Bao's tent to rest. Zhang Bao left only to return with a small jug of water, and Xing drank it while trying hard to keep the tears from coming but failed to do so, instead he ended up crying even more.

Zhang Bao just sat next to his friend and grasped his hand gently in an effort to reassure him. Xing just leaned over and gripped Zhang Bao's shirt as he just kept crying, burying his face in his friend's broad chest as the sorrow washed over him like a great wave. Bao just grabbed Xing's shoulders gently and wiped the tears from his eyes as he softly cupped his face to help him feel better.

"Xing, we'll get him back. We haven't received word yet that he's dead, so there's a chance that he's still alive. For now, don't cry anymore."

This served to bring a small amount of comfort and relief to his grief stricken mind, but the tears just kept falling no matter how much he tried to make them stop. It seemed there was nothing to make them quit their journey to the ground until Bao did the one thing he was sure would make them stop.

He leaned forward and kissed Xing on the lips. It was something that he'd been wanting to do for some time, he wasn't sure when he started to feel this way for his friend but he knew one thing was certain.

He was in love with Guan Xing, and served to convey that in his kiss.

To say that Xing was shocked would be the worst case of irony ever, but it served to stop his tears as he melted into the kiss. Bao's lips were soft, perhaps he used some sort of moisturizing compound on them? Or maybe they were always like this, either way the kiss was neither demanding or needy, it was comforting and gentle as Xing wrapped his arms around Bao's neck and closed his eyes…he responded after a few more seconds, their tongues dancing together as Bao wrapped his arms around Xing's slender yet strong back. When the issue of life giving oxygen became apparent, they broke the kiss and stared at each other, a few stray tears having found their way down Xing's face as Bao just wiped them away and they held each other close. This moment was all that was needed between them, no words or anything else.

(Wei Empire)

The carriage had finally reached the Wei main camp, it was early morning and the sunlight filtering through the only small space in the carriage fell right onto Guan Suo's face, rousing him from sleep. Judging from how bright the sunlight streaming through the small window was, Guan Suo could surmise that it was around 9:00 in the morning. He'd slept most of the way there so he'd had more than enough rest to prepare him for whatever Jia Xiu had in mind for him, which was most likely going to be spending most of his time in a prison cell until he either died or was traded back to Shu in return for a hefty price.

The carriage finally stopped and Guan Suo tried to be brave in the face of danger, he had his pride after all and that was one thing that Wei couldn't take from him no matter what they did to him. Jia Xiu opened the doors and pulled him out onto the ground, letting Suo regain himself before he began pushing him up the steps to the castle.

"Let's go, kid. You're going to be coming with me to see Cao Cao. When he speaks to you, you will show him respect and you will also bow to him- because as long as you're here, he's going to be your Master. Is that understood?"

Suo was really tempted to stay quiet if only to try the man's patience, but he had a good point…as long as he was here, then Suo would have to get used to thinking of Cao Cao as his Master, so he just stared straight at Jia Xiu before he spoke.

"Yes, Jia Xiu."

"Good, now move it."

The rest of the trip up the stairs was quiet and Guan Suo liked that a lot better than any conversation held between them. After climbing up the long staircase, they finally reached the castle- it reminded Suo of the castle at He Fei, but that was where the thought ended. It was still a fairly impressive castle by far for Guan Suo had not seen many castles aside from Liu Bei's castle and the one at He Fei. When they reached the front doors, Jia Xiu pushed him through the open doorway and down a long hallway until they reached a set of golden double doors.

As Jia Xiu pushed the doors open, the voices of Cao Cao and his son Cao Pi could be heard, it sounded like they were discussing a strategy against Wu for their next encounter with them. Jia Xiu and Guan Suo just walked along the carpet until Jia Xiu pushed him down onto his knees, which caused the conversation between the two men to come to a halt.

"Jia Xiu, I see you've returned from your mission to Fan Castle." Cao Pi said amusedly to him.

"Yes, I did. I am pleased to report that Guan Yu and his children were soundly defeated and the castle is now under our control."

At hearing of the mission ending in their favor, Cao Cao was filled with pride that such a wonderfully strategic locale was now under their control. However, his gaze soon fell upon the other person in the room with them and his curiosity had been piqued.

"And who is this that you've brought with you?"

"Ah, nothing escapes you does it My Lord. May I present…"

There was a pause that only lasted long enough to forcibly raise Guan Suo's eyes from the floor to Cao Cao and his son, that same blatant defiance and ambition burning brightly in his eyes.

"Guan Suo, the youngest son of Guan Yu. He managed to take down 30 of my troops singlehandedly until he fell before us in the end. I figured it was better to take him alive rather than just kill him outright, as a trophy declaring your victory over Shu. After all, nothing will have hurt Guan Yu more than knowing that we have his precious son with us and no knowledge of him being either dead or alive, wouldn't you agree My Lord?"

Guan Suo just held that same scowl on his face, his mind already trying to think of a way to escape when his ears caught Cao Cao's voice again.

"Yes, you are right that this will have dealt a serious blow to that wretched cur- excellent work Jia Xiu. It seems that we have won more than we first realized, and as long as he's here with us then we have the upper hand against Guan Yu."

Before Jia Xiu could thank his Master for such wonderful praise, Zhang He and Guo Jia strolled into the room and took their places in front of Cao Cao to deliver the news of their campaign's progress.

"My Lord, Mt. Dingjun has fallen to our forces in the most elegant fashion imaginable!"

"I see, well done Zhang He."

Zhang He then turned to look behind him and his eyes fell upon Guan Suo as he blushed at how adorable he found the boy at the moment.

"And who is this little birdy that we've captured Jia Xiu?"

Guo Jia looked at Guan Suo and smirked at him before answering Zhang He's question.

"That is Guan Yu's youngest son Guan Suo, it seems as though you've committed a bold move in capturing him alive, Jia Xiu. We'll have more use for him in this state rather than dead."

Guan Suo just glared daggers at everyone in the room but soon felt himself being roughly pushed to the ground by Jia Xiu.

"What did I tell you, brat?! When in Cao Cao's presence you will show him _and_ everyone else in the room the respect they rightfully deserve, especially from a worthless, lowlife prisoner like you!"

Guo Jia felt something stir in his chest from watching Jia Xiu's harsh treatment of the boy, it was almost akin to anger but he let the feeling pass for it wouldn't be wise to start feeling sorry for the enemy. But if this went on then the boy would end up hating them all if he hadn't already been doing so, so he decided to be bold for once and take the boy off of Jia Xiu's hands.

"My Lord, if I may?"

"What is it, Guo Jia?"

"I'd like to take personal custody of the prisoner, he'll be better off in the care of one who can keep a close eye on him. This way, if he tries to escape then there will be someone on hand to prevent that from coming to pass."

Cao Cao found this request rather strange, but not unreasonable. And Guo Jia did make a valid point, if the boy _did_ try to escape then someone would be right there to stop him.

"Alright, you may keep the boy with you- but remember, he's your responsibility from this moment onward, understand?"

"Yes, My Lord. Guan Suo, allow me to formally introduce myself to you. I am Guo Jia, and from this moment forward you will be staying with me at all times unless I am called to battle, in which case you will stay in my quarters until I return. Now, follow me."

Guo Jia gently helped Guan Suo off the ground and began pushing him down the hall until they found a gold door with a blue phoenix adorning the center. Guo Jia pushed the door open and Guan Suo stumbled into the room until he ended up falling unceremoniously onto the king-sized bed in the room. After righting himself as best he could with his arms still bound, Guo Jia just smiled at him- this time it wasn't a smirk but a real smile, and Suo found that it suited him much better though he had no idea as to why he felt that way.

"This is _our_ room, and this is where you will stay when I'm not here unless you are told otherwise, understand?"

Guan Suo just nodded in affirmation. He really had nothing to say to his new keeper, but his arms were starting to fall asleep from being tied up for so long.

"If you've anything to say, then please do. I'd hate for you to give me the silent treatment the whole time, ya know."

"Well, actually…"

"Yes, Suo?"

"Could you untie my arms? They're starting to go numb."

"Alright, but no tricks. I'll be watching you the whole time."

Guan Suo just nodded before he heard the ropes being cut with a knife, he guessed that Guo Jia kept one on him just in case of an emergency. After his hands had been freed, Suo got up and looked around the room before sitting back down next to Guo Jia. As the two avoided eye contact for a while, Suo had to admit that Jia wasn't so bad- at least in the short time that he'd gotten to know the man.

But something in Guan Suo's gut told him that he'd be getting to know him much better in the days to come.

T.B.C.- Finally finished up this one! If you want something special to happen in the chapters to follow, please ask and I shall do my best to fulfill them. Until then, see you all later!


	3. Captive (or Free)?

**Prisoner Of War…Or Not?**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Dynasty Warriors' or any of its' characters. They belong to Koei, so leave me alone already!

A/N: Here's Ch.3! I took another look at Jia Xiu's name and just now noticed that I spelled it wrong, so from now on you'll see that it's spelled the way you find it in Dynasty Warriors 8. Also, I may have some competition for our dear Guan Suo from a few officers so Guo Jia's gonna have to deal with that whether he wants to or not! So, no more waiting, time to begin the show!

**Ch.3- Captive (or Free)?**

Guan Suo had been slowly feeling himself losing his resolve to escape, it wasn't as strong as it had been…3 months ago?

Yes, it had been a full 3 months since he'd been made Wei's captive. He dearly missed his siblings and father, and he also missed everyone in Shu. He clung to the slim chance that they would be able to rescue him, but even that was starting to give way to hopelessness.

He really only had himself to blame for letting this happen, well he could also blame his keeper but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to do that.

As if on cue, said keeper came into the room and saw Guan Suo just staring out at the sky while birds passed through his line of sight.

"Dear Suo, why do you look so sad? Am I not enough for you, dearest?"

Guan Suo fought the urge to just punch Guo Jia in the face, ever since he'd ended up in the young strategist's possession he'd had to endure the constant fawning and pet names lavished upon his person. Through it all, somewhere along the way Guan Suo found himself not really minding it anymore, rather he actually looked forward to it every day that he'd spent with him.

"Well…it's just, I miss my family back home in Shu. I long to return to them, but even that seems out of my reach at this point…anyway, why is it that you're here Guo Jia, aside from the fact that this is our room?"

"Because, I have something for you Guan Suo. All that green you're wearing is giving me a headache, so I found something more fitting in mind for you."

Guan Suo just turned to look at Guo Jia, and found himself blushing at the young strategist but it was so light it's almost as if it weren't even there to begin with…but Suo knew better, the heat building up in his face was ever present and he allowed himself to look at the article in question.

Knowing that he wouldn't have much of a choice, Guan Suo just grabbed the clothing from Guo Jia and resisted the urge to blush at the man's happy smile at him accepting the gift. Since they were both men, Suo just started changing in front of Jia- inwardly happy that he'd turned away to afford him some privacy.

However, just because he'd turned around that didn't mean that Guo Jia didn't take this chance to observe the boy's body- it seemed that all the time he'd spent training had been good to him, Suo had a slim yet toned back and a slightly feminine curve to his hips. There were a few scars, but that probably came from the years he'd spent fighting in battle. His skin was lightly tanned, giving it an almost pale-honey glow in the afternoon sun.

After he finished placing the shirt on his body, Guan Suo took a look at himself in the mirror. The first thing he saw was that the clothing was mostly blue, but it also had some white and lavender to it with just a few touches of silver and black here and there. His shirt covered his whole body but was sleeveless and also showed off his stomach revealing the start of a six-pack on his stomach.

The pants were white with blue and lavender on the sides, the boots were black with some dark brown and there was also armor on the boots but it was lightweight enough to the point where you couldn't even feel it weighing you down.

While he looked at himself in the tall mirror, Guo Jia came up and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and hugged him while he placed his chin at the crook of Suo's neck. It had been like this for the few months he'd been with the man, whenever Guo Jia did something that Guan Suo liked or enjoyed he would hug him just like this. It made Suo feel safe and even…loved.

'_Wait- loved? Where did that come from? And when did it even start?! Still…I can't deny the possibility that I really might love him- this man who treats me so tenderly and gently like a precious gem, if only I could be with him like this forever…I wouldn't mind staying in Wei for the rest of my life.'_

"Well?"

Guo Jia's voice brought Suo out of his thoughts and he just smiled at their shared reflections in the mirror.

"I love it, thank you Guo Jia."

"Really? I am pleased to hear that, dear Suo."

Guan Suo was truly happy at the moment, but it seemed as though something was missing from their lives…perhaps it was the mutualness of shared feelings? Guan Suo felt like that was what had indeed evaded them both during the time that they'd been in each other's company, and perhaps it was time to learn the truth. He then turned to look at Guo Jia straight on and knew that it was now or never.

"Um…Guo Jia?"

"Yes, Guan Suo? Is something the matter?"

"Well, no…but I'm curious about something that has escaped me for a few months now."

"And that is?"

"How do you _really_ feel about me? Please be honest with me, Guo Jia- I want to know the truth from you."

This had surprised Guo Jia, never had he expected Suo to come out and ask him the same question he'd been planning to ask the young man himself…if Guo Jia had to be honest with the both of them, then he had to say that he was already in love with Guan Suo, perhaps it had already begun the day he'd been given to Guo Jia. Either way, the boy needed an answer and Guo Jia was going to give him one.

"Don't ask such lighthearted questions so determinedly."

Guan Suo just lowered his gaze to the floor, he wouldn't let Guo Jia see how the man's crushing rejection had caused him to start crying. What he hadn't expected was for Guo Jia to gently lift his gaze back to his own, dark brown clashing with amber-gold as he smiled at Guan Suo.

"The truth is…I love you, Guan Suo. I'm not sure where or when it started, but I know that I can't bear to live without you. So, please don't leave Wei- remain here with me forever, won't you my love?"

Guan Suo was shocked, Guo Jia loved him? It was enough to make his heart soar with joy, but instead he settled on giving him his own answer.

"Yes, if I can be with you for the rest of our lives then I will stay with you here in Wei."

The two were as happy as they could be without overloading as Guo Jia leaned down and kissed Guan Suo on the lips, feeling the same soft lips he'd been wanting to ravage with his own for the longest time as they stumbled backwards onto the bed without breaking the kiss until they had to breathe. The now lovers just laid there on the bed in each other's embrace, unaware that someone had seen their little makeout session and was seething with jealousy.

Xu Huang had been passing by Guan Suo's room and saw that he wasn't alone when he noticed the door had been cracked enough for him to peer inside. He saw Guo Jia give him a new set of clothes, and tensed up when he saw the sweet and joy filled smile he sent to the man. Xu Huang had been longing for the young warrior himself for a while but was afraid to approach him out of fear that he'd embarrass himself in front of his crush, and felt jealousy flood through him when he heard them declare their love for each other.

His heart became even more enraged when he saw them start making out and knew his best chance to talk to the young man was when he'd stepped out into the courtyard. Since Guan Suo had proven to Cao Cao and the others that he wouldn't escape, he was given more freedom but he was still confined to the actual palace.

With his plan set, Xu Huang slipped away and went to wait in the courtyard.

After a few more minutes of being in each other's embrace, Gou Jia loosened his beloved from him and tried not to feel saddened by the hurt in Guan Suo's expression.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to a strategist's meeting. When it is finished, we can spend more time together Guan Suo- are you alright with that my love?"

"I guess, since you have to go. But, until then I shall wait for you in the garden."

After placing one last loving kiss on Guan Suo's lips, Guo Jia got up and left his lover to head to the meeting that would surely start soon. After a few minutes had passed, Suo got up and headed out into the palace garden. This was his favorite place to be…no, this was his _second_ favorite place to be now that he knew that Guo Jia loved him with all his heart.

He had expected to be here for a while so he just settled himself in front of the koi pond that was in the center of the garden. What he _hadn't_ expected was to hear footsteps approaching him, he secretly hoped that it was Guo Jia but was disappointed when he saw that it was Xu Huang that had come to greet him.

"Hello, Guan Suo. I see that you've visited the garden again."

Guan Suo just looked back at Xu Huang intently. He didn't exactly dislike the man, but for some reason he didn't fully trust him like he did the other officers of Wei.

"Hello to you as well, Xu Huang. Yes, I have- I simply love it here, it makes me feel calm when I am lonely or unhappy. But, why are you here exactly? I thought you were on guard duty at the western outpost?"

"I was, but then I was called back to protect the castle…so, how do you like being here with us? I hope you're not feeling too troubled by the other officers."

"Not at all, and I feel safe here within these walls. Before then, I only felt this way about the Shu encampment, but now I feel as if I have a second home here…especially because…"

"Because?"

"Because Guo Jia is here, I feel happy and content."

"Why?"

"Because…I love him."

Xu Huang had been preparing himself to hear those words, but to see such a beautiful smile accompany those words was like a sword being rammed through his gut.

"Why him?! Why give yourself to a snake like him- don't you realize that he'll only use you until he's satisfied and then just toss you away?! I would treat you much better than he ever will, because _I _love you Guan Suo! Forget Guo Jia…"

Guan Suo began backing up until he was almost out of room, when he felt Xu Huang's hand gently grasp his chin and was forced to look into his chocolate orbs.

"And be with me."

Before he could even protest, Guan Suo slipped and fell into the koi pond on his ass, effectively soaking the new clothes that Guo Jia had given him. His eyes became filled with tears as he saw Xu Huang offer him a hand with a worried expression marring his features.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall into the pond! Here, let me-"

But Guan Suo's eyes also became filled with anger at that moment along with the tears and sadness.

"Get the hell away from me, Xu Huang! Don't ever say such things to me again, I belong to Guo Jia- leave me alone!"

Guan Suo just got up and ran off without even looking back, not even caring that Xu Huang was crying or that he had started running after him until he heard him call out to him. This only made him run faster until he collided with Zhang He. He looked down and saw that the man was eyeing him worriedly as they both got to their feet.

"Guan Suo, you're soaked through to your bones, what happened?"

"Help me, Zhang He! It's Xu Huang, he won't leave me alone!"

"Say no more, come with me and I'll help you dry off."

That was what he liked about Zhang He, the man was kind to a fault but he could also be vicious on the battlefield, he'd seen him fight before when Shu went up against Wei. Without hesitation, he took the hand offered to him and followed Zhang He to the palace where the man dried him off in his room with a fluffy purple towel.

"There there, now why don't you tell me what happened between you and that unrefined ruffian?"

Guan Suo just peered at Zhang He through the towel and began crying again.

"Xu Huang confessed to me, he said he loved me and…"

"And then what?!"

"He…said some awful things about Guo Jia, I didn't believe them of course but it still hurts to hear someone else say something cruel about your lover."

Zhang He knew where the boy was coming from, if anyone had ever said anything bad to him about Xiahou Ba, he'd probably be upset too.

"Never you mind about him, for now why don't you stay here and rest? I'll let Guo Jia know of this as soon as I can get the chance to talk with him."

"Thank you so much, Zhang He. You're a really good person you know that right?"

"Yes, but it's still very sweet to hear it from a friend like you."

After they shared a hug, Guan Suo laid down on He's bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

Guo Jia went to the garden to meet up with Guan Suo after the meeting ended only to find it empty. This upset him, what if Guan Suo had gotten tired of waiting for him? As he left the garden to go search the encampment, he saw Zhang He leaning against a wall. The man had a dead serious expression on his face, and Guo Jia wondered what could have caused him to look at him like that.

"Guo Jia, we need to talk."

T.B.C.- Woah, it's finally done! Nothing's worse than being scorned by someone you love, but don't worry, things will get better in the following chapters!


	4. Forgiving Oneself (and Everyone Else)

**Prisoner Of War…Or Not?**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Dynasty Warriors' or any of its' characters. They belong to Koei, so leave me alone already!

A/N: Finally Ch.4, and I fixed any errors that were apparent last time around such as misspelled names and other chapter problems. Last time, I mentioned three things: Xu Huang's confession, another pairing, and of course Zhang He needing to have a very serious discussion with Guo Jia…I'll try to work all three of them into one chapter as best I can, but for now let's get down to it!

**Ch.4- Forgiving Oneself (and Everyone Else)**

Guo Jia knew that Zhang He only made that face if he wanted to discuss something of grave importance, and this seemed to be one of those kinds of situations as he pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards one of the other gardens in the castle walls. Guo Jia simply followed after him, knowing that their discussion was of great providence. They kept walking in silence until they reached a somewhat bigger garden with a sand bed that had recently been raked with spring leaves settling into the white powder.

After a few more minutes of silence, Guo Jia initiated the conversation.

"So Zhang He, what exactly is it that you needed to tell me?"

Zhang He knew there was only one way to approach such a question, so he just came out with the truth- no need to hide it with deceit and lies.

"It's Xu Huang, he came onto your sweet little birdy and made him cry. I've had my suspicions about his feelings towards dear little Guan Suo, seems he too has been pining for him as you have but lost his chance when he found out you two had gotten together. He also told me that Huang had called you a snake that would only use dear Suo until you were satisfied and abandon him to the wolves, so to speak."

Guo Jia was both shocked and angered in the same moment, how could Xu Huang say such things about him? More importantly, he had _dared_ to try and take Guan Suo from him?! That man was going to pay for such insolence, no one would have Suo but him!

"Where is he?"

"He might still be wandering the castle, but as for Guan Suo? He's in my room asleep, he could tell you what happened when he wakes up. Why don't you come with me and see for yourself?"

Guo Jia nodded and followed after the taller man, he knew that Zhang He would never go against him no matter what- the man already had himself a lover, it was no secret what he and Xiahou Ba did when no one else was around. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached Zhang He's room and He opened the door to reveal that Guan Suo was indeed asleep, he'd apparently pulled the covers over himself in his sleep. His boots were next to the bed and Guo Jia could see water stains on the leather, had something happened while he was in the meeting?

"Go and tend to him, he needs you right now Jia. He was crying when I helped him out of his little dilemma, and I get the feeling that he'll want to see you when he wakes up. As for me, I have a date with a certain little armored kitten, so I'll bid you both farewell."

Guo Jia watched Zhang He leave before he quietly walked into the room and sat next to Guan Suo. Jia looked down and saw dried tear stains on Suo's face, evidence that his encounter with Xu Huang had ended very badly for him. He almost cried himself for allowing this to happen, but instead settled on running his fingers through dark chestnut locks gently, eliciting a sleepy moan from Guan Suo. After a few more seconds of stroking the soft strands, Suo's eyes opened and Jia moved back so he could sit up and look at him.

"Guo Jia…"

"Hello, my dear. Did you miss me?"

Guan Suo just looked at his lover and threw his arms around the man in front of him, quiet sobs racking his frame as Guo Jia held him close in an effort to soothe him, his hands running comforting circles on Suo's back until he grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with a saddened yet reassuring smile.

"Tell me what happened while I was gone, and I shall do my best to make it all better."

Jia said this with the gentlest smile he could offer and kissed Guan Suo's hand to help ease away some of the sadness still evident in the younger boy's posture.

"Well, I went to the garden to wait for you like I had promised and Xu Huang paid me a visit. He said some horrible things about you and said that I should leave you for him, but I refused. He tried to talk me into it but he made me slip into the pond and soak the clothes you gave me, then he attempted to chase me down and I ran until I bumped into Zhang He, he helped me dry off and let me rest here for a little while. I'm sorry that I made you worry, my love."

Guo Jia just shushed any further words from his lover with a kiss that soon became passionate and comforting, the kiss broken after air was needed as the two lovers went back to their own shared room to pick up where they left off.

(Shu Empire)

Nearly 4 months had gone by without any word from Guan Suo, and even Liu Bei was beginning to doubt the boy was still alive. He wouldn't dare say such words in front of his brother or his children, knowing that such doubts coming from their Lord would only result in more crying and possibly yelling that wasn't really needed right now.

Liu Bei was currently in his castle resting up for his next confrontation with Wei, this time they would be getting assistance from Wu. When Zhao Yun heard the news, a smile had found its way to his face- this meant that he would finally get the chance to spend more time with his husband Zhou Yu. The two had gotten married three years ago, after Liu Bei himself had married Sun Jian's daughter Sun Shang Xiang. Lately with all the unrest shaking the land the married couples barely had any time to spend together, but after both marriages had come and settled the two empires had decided to declare a truce and work together to help protect the whole of China.

However, Wei was still causing trouble and Cao Cao had to be stopped for the good of the land as well as its people. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the peasants had burst in through the castle doors, causing Liu Bei to look up at him.

"My Lord!"

"What is it?"

"Cao Cao has sent you a message!"

"Hand it over then!"

The peasant did as instructed and handed Liu Bei a scroll wrapped in blue cloth. It was apparently a message of diplomacy, if the handwriting was any indication as his eyes scanned the message in a focused manner.

'_Liu Bei, I would like to discuss something with you. Meet with me in one week at the summit of Mt. Tiandang.'_

Liu Bei knew better than to approach this carelessly, for all intents and purposes it could be a trap.

Liu Bei got up from his desk and headed to the strategist's tent, Zhao Yun following behind him quietly. When they both reached the tent, they found Zhuge Liang already waiting there, he had his student Jiang Wei with him…they were discussing something but dropped the subject when Liu Bei and Zhao Yun had come into the tent.

"Is something upsetting you, My Lord?" Zhuge Liang asked passively.

"We have received a message from Cao Cao."

Zhuge Liang merely took the scroll that had been handed to him and began reading the document. After a few silent minutes, he set the scroll upon the table.

"It would seem that Cao Cao seeks diplomacy this time around, but we must tread carefully. This could be a ploy to make us drop our guard and strike while we are unsuspecting of such a trap."

"I am well aware of that, but I shall take your word for it. Whom shall I bring with me for this meeting?"

"I suggest we bring along Zhao Yun and Guan Yu. I myself will also attend this meeting, and I have already sent word of this to Sun Quan. He will be accompanied by Lu Xun and Zhou Yu, but just to be on the safe side Jiang Wei will also accompany us. Is that accepting to you, My Lord?"

"Yes, I believe that that will be enough. I will have Zhang Fei and his children help to guard the homeland while we are at this meeting, Guan Yu may want to bring _his_ children with him- after all Guan Suo could still be alive, and they may want to know for themselves if this is true."

"If they wish to accompany us, then that is suitable…but they will have to stand guard outside the meeting place while we have our discussion. Relay this to them immediately and tell them to be ready to depart within a week."

After finishing up the meeting, the officers in the tent left to share the information with the others while Zhao Yun went to prepare to leave with a smile on his face. The last time they'd met under peaceful circumstances Zhou Yu had asked Zhao Yun to live with him in Wu, and Zhao Yun hadn't given him an answer at the time. But, Zhou Yu told him to just think about the question and he would wait patiently for his reply next time they met.

That had been nearly 10 months ago, and as Zhao Yun thought of the chance to be able to spend every day with his loving husband he knew his mind had been made up…all that was left now was to give his beloved the answer he had been patiently waiting for all this time.

(Wei Empire)

Xiahou Ba had just finished up his training with some rookie soldiers when he heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

"That was the most elegant performance I've ever had the joy of witnessing."

Ba turned to look at his lover and removed his helmet revealing dark honey eyes and disheveled dirty blonde hair that was stuck to his forehead with sweat from training for so long while wearing his armor. He flashed Zhang He a sweet smile, his sword now strapped to his back as he walked over to him.

"Oh come on, it wasn't really _that _special. It was just basic training, and those guys need at least 10 more years of it before they can hope to best me in battle!" Xiahou Ba said playfully as he let himself be enveloped in a hug from the taller man. There wasn't that much difference in height, Xiahou Ba standing at 5'7" but Zhang He still stood a good 7 inches taller than him at 6'4". Even so, that didn't serve to lessen his love towards the man that was stroking his hair gently.

"To me, that was as divine as any Noh play in the fall. Besides, I must tell you that I will be leaving in a week with Lord Cao Cao."

Hearing this caused Xiahou Ba to stiffen slightly against Zhang He's frame, his lover was leaving? Why would he leave, especially now when they finally had some time to spend together in the wake of chaos?

"Why? Why would you leave now?!"

Zhang He could hear the distress in his voice and feel the sadness in his posture, he really didn't want to leave either but Cao Cao had insisted that he accompany him along with Guo Jia and Guan Suo. It hurt him to have to leave his little kitten for any amount of time but he knew full well that Ba could take care of himself, and he had incentive to make the wait a little bit more bearable. It had been 3 years since Zhang He had told Xiahou Yuan of his feelings for the man's son, and it still surprised him to this day that the man had accepted so easily, but he made He swear on his life that he'd take care of Ba or he'd kill Zhang He himself, to which He promised diligently.

"Because our Lord insisted on it, it's a diplomacy meeting so it probably won't last long. Besides, I have something to help ease your loneliness during the wait."

Xiahou Ba was curious, he knew his lover liked surprising him with little gifts such as flowers, a nice homemade meal, or even a picnic near a lake on a calm spring day…but it seemed this time was different, because Ba was curious.

"What is it this time, Zhang He?"

"Do you not realize what today is, Xiahou Ba?"

Xiahou Ba had to think for a moment, but his mind couldn't come up with anything relevant until he started counting the days that had passed and he finally had an answer.

"March 16th, isn't it?"

"That's right, my dear little kitten. It's the anniversary of when I first asked your father Xiahou Yuan if I could be with you."

Xiahou Ba's eyes widened slightly as he realized that he'd forgotten all about that. He'd been so busy trying to help Guan Suo feel more at ease in the Wei Empire that he'd completely overlooked that such an important day was fast approaching, and now he felt like an idiot for not remembering until the day had actually come.

"That's right, it is! I got so wrapped up in helping Guan Suo settle in that I'd forgotten all about such an important day, I'm sorry Zhang He…you must be upset that I'd forgotten all about it."

"It's alright, I'll forgive you this time because I have something that will make you never forget this day ever again." Zhang He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cedar box about the size of his palm and got down on one knee.

'Now _what's he up to?!'_

"Xiahou Ba, three years it's been since we met and started a relationship. In that time I found myself falling in love with you at a slow and steady pace but it was never tiring for me at all. And now, I kneel before you with but a simple question that I hope you'll agree to…"

Xiahou Ba's eyes began widening ever so slightly as Zhang He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a fire opal pearl sitting right in the center, the pearl had silver vines wrapping around it and 4 diamonds on the left and right sides of the pearl. It was so gorgeous that Xiahou Ba couldn't even find the words to speak at the craftsmanship of the trinket being presented to him, but Zhang He's voice brought him back to reality.

"Xiahou Ba, will you make me the happiest man on this great green earth and marry me?"

Xiahou Ba was speechless once again, and just started tearing up at the very thought of getting married to the very man kneeling before him. But these were tears of sheer happiness, and a smile formed on Xiahou Ba's face as the tears fell to the ground.

"Yes, Zhang He! I _will_ marry you, my love!"

Zhang He was so happy that his little kitten had agreed that he removed the glove on Xiahou Ba's right hand and gently placed the ring on his right ring finger, even more joy filling his heart when it went on snugly without constricting him.

The two lovers just shared a tear filled and happy kiss right there in the arena, not even thinking of anything else but this moment right here and now.

T.B.C.- Wow, I can't believe this one's finished! I'm so thrilled that I could burst, but I'll manage to stay intact until a later time. For now, read and review please!


	5. Love (and Shock)

**Prisoner Of War…Or Not?**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Dynasty Warriors' or any of its' characters. They belong to Koei, so leave me alone already!

A/N: Ch.5, it's here! You know what happened last chapter, so no explanations are needed. I think I'll include a reunion between Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun, after all they are married so they should spend time together…anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting so here it is!

**Ch.5- Love (and Shock)**

Sun Quan could say that he was many things- a brother, a soldier, and a ruler. But never had he imagined that he would be a father, especially to two wonderful children. His wife Lian Shi had blessed him with a son and a daughter, both 5 years of age: Lian Jun and Sun Shing.

He was finishing up some vital paperwork when his daughter Jun came running into the room shouting "Daddy!" which made him immediately put the papers down to pick his sweet little girl up into his arms, a happy smile on his face. It was moments like these that made him forget the chaos that was still to come, but for now he decided to focus on his little girl.

She looked like her mother but had Sun Quan's hair and eyes. Her brother, Shing, had his mother's hair but his father's eyes and was reminded of that when Lian Shi walked in with Sun Shing on her back and a smile on her face, the happy parents sharing a short kiss before the conversation they'd been trying to avoid for as long as possible came up.

"Must you go to the meeting?"

"Unfortunately, my dear. It's a very important meeting, and I can't miss it. But don't worry, I'll be bringing Zhou Yu and Lu Xun with me so I won't be going alone."

"Well, at least you'll have some protection, but please take Taishi Ci with you as well…it wouldn't hurt to have more back up just in case things turn sour near the end."

Sun Quan knew his wife was right, but he still needed someone to watch them while he was away. Not that Lian Shi wasn't capable of looking after things while he was gone, it's just he wanted to make sure she and the kids were well protected.

"Alright, but I'm going to have Zhou Tai keep watch along with Ling Tong and Gan Ning, just to make sure you're not alone watching the kingdom while I'm away. Is that fair enough for you, dear?"

"Yes, I'm alright with that, just come back safely, ok?"

"Yeah, come home safely daddy!"

"I promise all three of you that I will return by the end of next week alive and well." Sun Quan reassured them while lovingly ruffling his son's hair, knowing that this meeting was going to be long and tiring.

(Meeting at Mt. Tiandang)

The week had come and gone quickly as the three rulers of their respective kingdoms sat in a tent discussing the terms of their alliance, Cao Cao wanting the chaos to be over for good. He knew he wasn't getting any younger and seeing the next generation become stronger every day was enough to make him feel like he was old and tired. So, it seemed that an alliance between the three kingdoms was far more fitting than a fight for dominance over the continent as a whole.

The only ones inside the tent at the moment were Cao Cao himself, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, Guan Xing, Jiang Wei, and Guan YinPing with Zhao Yun keeping watch, Sun Quan, Lu Xun, Taishi Ci, and Guo Jia. Guan Yu looked really tired, but that was because he still had no idea that his son Guan Suo was still alive.

Liu Bei was the first to speak, breaking the tense silence between the soldiers in the tent.

"So, we're all in agreement then? Each of us will contribute to protecting the land, and keep to our respective territories. Any neutral lands near our territories will go to the kingdom they're closest to, no questions asked."

Sun Quan just nodded before answering.

"Yes, I can agree to these terms seeing as Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun are married."

"And you, Cao Cao?"

"Liu Bei, Sun Quan, I am not a young man anymore. None of us are, we are being left behind by the young as they become ever stronger with each day that passes…therefore, I agree to this alliance- let us all work together to make this glorious country of ours even more glorious!"

The three rulers just looked at each other before shaking hands and signifying their alliance, which would propel China to a new age of peace and prosperity.

(Outside the tent)

Zhao Yun just watched the mountain line when he felt the familiar arms of his husband wrap around his waist. He smiled before turning around in Zhou Yu's arms and kissed the man he had been longing for, the kiss becoming more heated before it ended and the lovers staring at each other happily.

"I've missed holding you like this, my little dragon." Zhou Yu said as he placed a small kiss on Zhao Yun's nose, earning a giggle from the man in his arms.

"And I too have longed to be held like this by you, my brave conqueror."

"So, have you given any thought to what I asked you almost 11 months ago?"

"Indeed I have, my love."

"And?"

"Although I will miss Liu Bei and all my friends in Shu, I have missed you so much more than that. So yes, I will stay with you in Wu- because your smile is the first thing I wish to see when I awaken every morning, my love."

"That's just what I was hoping to hear from you, my beautiful dragon. Let's just share this moment a little while longer, you and I."

"Yes, I would sincerely love that."

The two lovers just watched the sun set whilst holding each other close, its days like these that made their lives worthwhile.

As Liu Bei was exiting the tent, he saw that Zhao Yun was looking at something with an astonished expression on his face…Zhou Yu as well, and when that something came into focus they saw that it was a carriage, when it stopped before them they were absolutely astounded at who had stepped out of the carriage.

The three of them were staring at the one person they'd thought was dead but here he was very much alive.

"It can't…"

"I…I don't believe this."

Guan Yu had just come out of the tent with his children in tow, and was greeted by a voice he'd been dying to hear again for the last 4 months.

"Father?"

Standing in front of everyone was Guan Suo.

Guan Yu had just about died right there as he walked up to his missing son and hugged the boy until he couldn't breathe, his brother and sister next as they too embraced him while crying. But something about him seemed…different, they just couldn't put their fingers on it. YinPing noticed that her brother was wearing different clothes, and Xing thought that the blue suited him much better, but it seemed like there was something missing that they just weren't seeing.

Guo Jia had by this point come out of the tent and walked up to Suo, gently running his hand through the hair he just loved touching and asking him questions in a gentle manner.

"I'm so glad to see you made it safely up the mountain, how are you feeling my love?"

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you for asking dear. How did the meeting go?"

"It went exceptionally well, and all three kingdoms are now in an alliance. It seems your family is staring at us, do you think it's time we told them?"

Guan Suo turned to see the shocked looks on his family's faces, a blush finding its' way to his face before he told them what had to be said.

"Father, Xing, YinPing, Guo Jia and I have fallen in love and I would like to stay with him…in Wei."

To say that Guan Yu was shocked for the umpteenth time in his life would be a terribly cruel trick, to think his missing son had fallen in love with someone who only four months ago was a bitter enemy but was now a friend was something he'd have to get used to.

Because he couldn't help but smile at how the two interacted, Jia gently stroking Suo's hair and Suo melting into the touch with the happiest smile on his face was enough to bring joy to the old War God's heart. He just placed a hand on Suo's shoulder and smiled down at him, his son had indeed grown up and was ready to move on with the next stage of his life.

And that was spending it with someone he loved for the rest of that life.

"Guan Suo, I can't believe I'm saying this but yes, you can stay with this man. Both of you, please be good to each other, that is all I ask."

Guo Jia just looked at the War God before him, the man was equal parts proud and ambitious but also happy and accepting of what his son would go on to become.

"I swear on my life that Guan Suo will be my absolute top priority, and I hope to be his top priority too."

Guan Suo just playfully yanked his hair, a smile forming on his face.

"Of course you are, silly."

YinPing just slipped away while her brothers and father enjoyed this moment to spend some time with Taishi Ci. She had always liked the man, he was strong, loyal, and kind. She found him just staring off into the distance and went to join him.

"Lovely sunset, isn't it Ci?"

Taishi Ci looked down at the little War Goddess, a blush forming on his face as she smiled up at him.

"Y-yes, it is. A very lovely sunset indeed, Miss YinPing."

"(giggles) You don't have to be so formal on this night, Ci. Please, just call me YinPing."

"O-oh, alright…YinPing."

The two shared no more words, just a beautiful sunset view on the night of new alliances and love.

T.B.C.- Well, we're reaching the end soon, so please stick around to see what happens!


	6. Marriage (and Peace)

**Prisoner Of War…Or Not?**

Disc.: I do NOT own 'Dynasty Warriors' or any of its' characters. They belong to Koei, so leave me alone already!

A/N: Well, we're winding down to the end of the story. I just wanna say that it's been so much fun writing this fic and I wanna thank everyone for viewing it, now if I could only get some feedback on it I'd be even happier! Anyway, no pressure- time to bring this to a close.

**Ch.6- Marriage (and Peace)**

A full year had passed since the alliance meeting on the top of Mt. Tiandang, and many changes had come about in that time. Zhang He and Xiahou Ba had gotten married and Guan Suo had just finished saying his goodbyes to his family and everyone in Shu as he headed home to Wei with his husband Guo Jia. In that year he and Guo Jia had gotten married as well as Lu Xun and Cao Pi with Zhen Ji being the couple's surrogate, blessing them with a daughter name Cao Ying.

Upon arriving home, Guo Jia led his husband to their room and pushed him back onto the bed with their lips locked in a heated frenzy that was sure to lead to much more.

(Warning: lemon ahead, bet y'all thought I wasn't gonna do one but I lied to you [insert evil laugh here])

Suo was literally melting into the kiss that was sure to leave his lips sore and red but he didn't care at the moment, his mouth opened and out spilled a gasp when Jia's skilled lips left his and began making their way down his neck, he mewled lewdly when those same lips began a series of licks, nips, and butterfly kisses that left several small hickeys in their wake before Jia's hands had popped open Suo's shirt and slid it onto the floor.

Jia just admired the beautiful body in front of him before he worked off his own shirt and threw it onto the floor, not really caring where it landed at the moment. He wasted no more time and began sucking on one of Suo's rose-pink nipples while his hand gently rolled the other in between his fingers, absolutely loving the delicious moans that fell from his husband's lips as he kept up this routine until he began giving the same ministrations to the other with his lips.

Suo grabbed onto Jia's shoulders and leaned up to start sucking on his husband's earlobe, then moved up to lick the shell of it making Jia moan into his chest. Jia hadn't been expecting Suo to do _that_, but it only made him even more aroused at the small action.

After a little more warming up, both lovers had worked each other's pants and undergarments off their hips. Both were naked and ready, if their arousals were any indication of that. Guo Jia then showed Guan Suo three fingers and the boy knew immediately what to do, he took them all into his mouth and began sufficiently coating them.

However, to pass the time he took his lover's erection into his mouth and began gently sucking on the appendage, Guan Suo nearly screaming out in pleasure but it was instead a muffled and strangled cry against the fingers in between his lips as he kept sucking them while his husband sucked him off. Suo could feel the heat building to a rise in his stomach and groin, and could feel the end of his euphoria coming fast but Guo Jia stopped short and removed his highly skilled tongue from Suo still hard cock, ignoring the disappointment coming from Suo's lips as he pulled his fingers out and kissed his lover before he inserted all three fingers into his virgin entrance in one movement, muffling the cry of pain from the intrusion.

Jia just wiped away the tears that had fallen and looked down at the absolute most perfect sight he'd ever witnessed: Guan Suo heavily panting, face flushed and eyes glazed over in desire and need. Jia just started stretching his lover gently so he wouldn't hurt him before the real pleasure came in a moment, so while he stretched Suo wide open he grabbed a bottle of oil near the bed and began coating himself in the substance before he pulled the fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

Guan Suo had never felt something this good and this painful in one instant, but Jia was gentle with him and slowly pushed in to help him get used to the feeling of being filled to the brim.

"J-jia, I'm…"

"You're what, my sweet?"

"I'm…ready, p-please continue."

"I don't want to hurt you, I promise it will feel good very soon my love."

Suo just nodded, his lust-hazed mind too dizzy to make coherent words form as his husband was soon fully seated in him and lightly thrusting until Suo was begging him to speed it up. Jia just complied with his beloved's request and increased his pace until he hit that one sensitive spot that made Suo let out a lewd cry of pleasure.

"T-there, again!"

"As you wish, my dear."

Jia just kept nailing that same spot over and over, increasing his pace even further until it was frantic and erratic, Suo moaning like a mistress in the throes of passion as he reached down and began stroking Suo's erection in time to his thrusts…making him moan even louder until they were both reaching their end.

"J-jia, I'm going to-"

"Me too, love…together, Suo!"

Guo Jia just sped up his stroking and thrusting in time to Suo's moans and cries as he came hard inside Suo's entrance when he felt those walls clamp around his cock like a vice, and not even two seconds later Suo came into Guo Jia's hand, the white substance spilling over his palm and onto the bed. After a few more minutes of the afterglow, Jia pulled out of Suo and laid down next to him, his head on Suo's chest and listening to his heart beating.

The same heart that was his forevermore as he leaned up and kissed Suo on the lips, the lovers smiling at each other contently before whispering the words they'd been longing to tell each other without hesitation before they surrendered to sleep.

"I love you, Guan Suo."

"Love you too, Guo Jia, always and forever."

Elsewhere down the hall, another married couple was pleasuring each other on this night.

(Two in one fic! Ha, hope you like!)

Zhang He had Xiahou's hand clasped in his while he stretched the boy open until he deemed him ready, the oil coating the entrance to prevent as much pain as possible. If there was one thing he never wanted to do, it was cause unnecessary pain to his little husband. He smiled when he heard his lover moan like a tiger in heat during mating season.

"H-he, right t-there- touch me there a-again, please!"

"Of course, my little kitten. Anything you want."

Zhang He had by this point fully stretched Xiahou Ba as far as he was going to be stretched and slathered his own achingly hard cock with the same oil he'd used to prepare his lover and fully sheathed himself to the hilt in one movement deep inside his lover, loving the gasping moan that came from his little kitten as he began thrusting until he found Ba's sweet spot once again.

"Ah, Z-zhang He…p-please…"

"Yes? What is it you want from me, my sweet kitten?"

"P-please…again, that spot…"

"You mean like _this_?" Zhang He said as he gently thrusted his hips into his lover's sweet spot again.

"Y-yes!"

"Alright, but it may get a little rough- can you handle that?"

"Yes, I-I can…ah, h-handle a little p-pain, just keep doing that!"

"Alright then, for you I will."

Zhang He complied with his lover's wish, after all he wouldn't dare refuse such a request from his beloved as he sped up the thrusting to ram right into Ba's sweet spot over and over. But, about halfway through He lifted Ba up and slammed him down onto his still hard erection which made him go even deeper into his lover's entrance, Xiahou Ba crying out in pleasure as he felt Zhang He's cock ram right against that cluster of nerves again, He thrusting his hips upwards and Ba thrusting downwards until both lovers came- Zhang He inside Xiahou Ba, and Ba all over the bed. They didn't care that the sheets were soiled, all that mattered was that they felt even more complete now than they had before.

"Love you, Zhang He." Xiahou Ba said tiredly as Zhang He pulled out of his lover and lay down next to him. He placed a loving kiss on Ba's lips, staring into his eyes lovingly and just pulling his lover over to him until Xiahou Ba was listening to Zhang He's heartbeat.

"I love you too, Xiahou Ba- my sweet little kitten."

Sleep finally took them, each couple knowing that tomorrow would be even better than the night before…because that day would be spent with their lovers.

And every day after that would be just the same, in these peaceful and quiet times.

Well, that's it! Thought I'd treat you guys to a couple of lemons before the end, hope you liked them and please drop a review my way? Thank you!


End file.
